Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill
Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill were the great ancestors of Grandfather, Father, Monty Uno, and Numbuh 1 who lived at the Alamode during the 19th century. History 'Early Lives' Like their modern day counterparts, the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, they frequently celebrated their birthday and prepared a delicious cake which they refused to share with anyone else. The cake's recipe was kept by their mother, who is Father's great-grandmother. It was widley known that the Triplets were nothing but Brats as the Delightful Children from Down the Lane was, and often refused to share they're cake with anyone other than themselves and they're mother. 'Titan's Arrival in the Nineteenth Century' 2 years before the events of the Flash Freeze in the early Nineteenth Century, a large Kid Titans of Demoral Army of about 15,000 Operatives, was en-route from New York City, to Charleston, South Carolina, by both transport and train. Unfortunately the army never made it to Charleston and instead got transported through time in 1956, following a Powerful unknown electrical storm that some how vortexes the KTD to the Nineteenth Century. At this point the KTD spent several hours in confusion trying to figure out where they were, but never did. However this event later caught the Titan's interest when several adults that lived closed to Alamode, were roaming around free, with no cars or any forms of technology. The Titans referred to these adults as Amish Swabs, and later attacked and occupied the entire village in just 10 minutes. The adults were pasteurized and tortured like the adults in the 1950's were, and many of them were transported by K.r.a.b towards the lake where the KTD dumped them in just for fun, so they can laugh at them. The Triplets were ordered by their mother not to interfere with situation at Alamode Village, where she states that what ever was occuring over in the Village might had something to do with the Kids Next Door once again trying to pester the Triplets, because of their behavior. However one of the Triplets became curious and decided to check out the situation in the Village, she was caught by a B.O.X.K.A.R.T Patrol that has just turned around in the corner and spotted her. She was however able to escape the Titans by hidding behind a wall in an alleyway in Alamode Village, in which the Titans finally gave up looking for her, returned to their B.O.X.K.A.R.T, and continued their patrol finding her to be no threat. Upon this close call, The Sister of the Triplets returned to the Dup where she explained that their were Martian Kids mucking around the Village, and that they almost clipped her, at first the 2 other Triplets think their sister has gone insane, until a H.O.R.N.E.T flies passed the Manor, fortunately for the Mother and Triplets it took no notice of the House and flew passed as if it were never there. Hours later, the News started to get outta of hand, as the Mother of the Triplets began to panic on the situation in Alamode City, where she later learned that in the recent hours that the Titans have shot down over 87 balloons with one single H.O.R.N.E.T, while over Alacadia, and repulsed several waves of Kids Next Door attacks on trying to reclaim the village. At this very point, the Triplets started to fear their safety, and even the Kids Next Door's. Unfortunately, the Adults that once populated the Village soon panicked and took refuge inside the Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Live Upon the Hills Mansion, much to their mothers annoyance, but to make matters ever worst, the Titans later found the Manor and attacked the house. The Triplets were ordered by their mother to stay in the Attic while the adults and mother held off the Titans, but their defenses soon shattered, and the Titans entered the Manor, in search for anyone inside. The Triplets have tried to hide in the closet but Titan Operatives found them any way, and forced the 3 girls out from their home along side their own mother, who by now was complaining blaming the adults for leading them right to them. From right there the Triplets would witness the Horror, of the Titan's Actions as they tormented and stunned Adults for no apparent reason along side a couple of Kids from the Village, It wasn't long before a Female Operative of the Titans stunned their very own mother and through some kicks to her face, shocking the all 3 Triplets dearly. Just as 3 Titan Operatives were about to stun the Triplets from the back of their heads, the Pounding of guns, are heard in the far Distance coming from the suburbs of Alamode Village, forcing the Titans to abandon their recent prisoners and make their way back towards the Village, which now in the Distance was on Fire, and in Ruins. The Triplets, who are the only ones to have not been hit or Stunned by The Titans, rushed their mother and other adults and kids, back inside their Manor where they began to treat them, 6 hours later a large storm appears and the Titans are swept away, except for one single H.O.R.N.E.T which crashed from Debris of the Storm, while the rest of the Titans were blown from the 19th Century, finally freeing Alamode Village. The Triplets despite the events of The Flash Freeze Incident which happened 2 years later, never forgot the Horrors that were plagued upon their village and manor by the Kid Titans of Demoral. 'Flash Freeze' When the KND attacked the Alamode to get the recipe, Numbuh 19th Century set off a defense mechanism, which caused a nuclear explosion of ice cream that froze close to five thousand operatives (all of whom had to be decommissioned after being thawed, as they were technically over 13). One of them could be Grandfather's mother. Trivia Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Nineteenth Century Beings Category:Early 19th Century Category:Canon Characters